A need exists for a device that is portable for controlling speed in moving vehicles.
A need exists for a method for controlling the speed of various types of moving vehicles, including cars, trucks, boats, motorcycles, and any other types of vehicles required to comply with speed limit laws, that is portable, movable between vehicles, and easy to operate.
A further need exists for a system that is reliable, can use currently available GPS positioning networks and commercially made devices, such as Garmin™ or Tom Tom™, along with a portable, versatile processor that is capable of interfacing with various vehicles easily, seamlessly, and quickly, enabling a driver of a first vehicle to use the same system on a second vehicle that the driver operates with no special computer stills needed for moving the device from the first vehicle to the second vehicle.
A need exists for a portable speed control system for various vehicles, including boats, for controlling the speed of moving vehicles to conserve fuel.
Additionally, it is well known that teenage drivers have difficulty driving within known speed limits and can experience vehicular accidents more often than others. Parents are distressed and desire to control the driving of their children and prevent accidents, as insurance policy premiums for cars are steadily increasing. Parents desperately need to be able to buy an off-the-shelf device that any parent can install on any car, including rental cars and family cars, or even a boat, to control the speed of their teenager's driving.
A need exists for a portable speed control system, method, and device which can be installed by an untrained, unsophisticated parent or other user, without requiring knowledge of computer programming, on a vehicle driven by a teenager or another potentially reckless driver, and moved from one vehicle to another, to prevent the t accidents due to driving too fast in a speed controlled area.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.